tetsujin28fandomcom-20200213-history
Shotaro Kaneda
Shotaro Kaneda (金田正太郎) is the son of Dr. Kaneda, the creator and designer of Tetsujin 28. He begins to control Tetsujin after learning of his father's work, and sets forth using the robot as a tool against crime. Shotaro, in personality, is very serious about his detective work and reserved. His name in the Gigantor dub was Jimmy Sparks, which he is still known as by English fans to this day. He is very close to Otsuka and Shikishima. In the Gigantor dub, Shikishima/Brilliant is made his uncle, and in the 2004 series, Otsuka is his surrogate father and caregiver. Shotaro's age differs in each series. In the original manga and 1963 series, he is 12 years old. In the 1980 and 2004 series, he is 10 years old. Appearances In the 1980 Series Shotaro appears to be a 10 - 11 (starting Episode 5 of the series) year old boy working in the Interpool (ICPO) Japan branch fighting against terrorists and invaders that attack Earth through the use of Tetsujin 28. Super Robot Wars Z2 (Saisei - hen) Shotaro appears in this game when he runs to Ranka Lee for an autograph yet he (and Otsuka) is one of Ranka's guards. When Branch and his gang attempts to kidnap Ranka, Shotaro summons Tetsujin while he explains to Esther Elhas and Alto Saotome why he is a member of ICPO. He has a strong relationship with Esther. In Japan Route, Shotaro joins the Crusher Squad and it is revealed that he is a classmate of Watta Takeo. In Scenario 18, he is targeted by girls in Ashford Academy possibly due to that they are shotacons. Later in the series, he is in charge of watching Takeru Myojin due to him having a Devil ring which causes him to drain his life. (More info coming soon) Z3 (Jigoku - hen) Z3 (Tengoku - hen) In FX In Tetsujin 28 FX, Shotaro appears as a married former-detective, with his son Masato the controller of a new version of Tetsujin. Shotaro's wife is named Yoko, whom as well loves robots. Shotaro would occasionally appear with the original Tetsujin 28 as back-up help throughout the series. In Emperor's Emblem manga In the 2005 Movie In the live-action film, Shotaro is living with his mother in the present day. He is more introverted and emotional here, and as shown briefly, he is very talented at drawing. In the 2007 Movie Shotaro had an adult half-brother named Shoutarou (spelled in katakana, not kanji) whom was a wartime pilot. He reappears in order to help coach Shotaro with Tetsujin, as well as try and rescue him from being murdered by Tsukie. Gun Censorship In the manga and occasionally in the 1963 series, Shotaro would frequently be seen holding, or even using a small gun, in addition to his frequent driving. While these attributes were to show how mature and professional Shotaro acted, Hikari Productions was advised not to show Shotaro using a gun in the 2004 series. As it went in the first episode, there is a scene when Shotaro threatens Ryu by jabbing something shaped like a gun into his back. Kenji hits the object with a knife, revealing it to be a banana. This gag was only ever used once in the series. Despite of this, the gun was briefly shown in 2007 movie where Shotaro disarmed Chloroform by shooting him allowing his half-brother to giving him a fatal blow. Gallery Tetsujin 28 (Manga) Tetsujin 28 (1963 Anime) New Tetsujin 28 Screenshot (26).png|Shotaro's first appearance Screenshot (36).png|Shotaro with his Vision Controller (V-Con) Screenshot (39).png|Shotaro in his yellow ICPO coat Vlcsnap-error023.jpg|Shotaro was about to shoot Prof. Sudo after finding out that the later stole his V-Con Vlcsnap-error068.jpg|Shotaro after finding out his father's death and the culprit behind it (Branch) Vlcsnap-error442.jpg|Shotaro attempted to kill Branch in revenge Vlcsnap-error603.jpg|Shotaro getting delighted over Tetsujin's return after Uchuumaou's defeat Tetsujin 28 FX Tetsujin 28 (2004 anime & 2007 movie) Shotaro Kaneda.gif|Shotaro's publicity image in Tetsujin 28 (2004) Tetsujin 28: Emperor's Emblem (Manga) Shotaro Alice.jpg|Shotaro (left) and Alice (right) Tetsujin 28 Gao! Super Robot Wars 00101.png|Shotaro's (in 1980's incarnation) game portrait used in Super Robot Wars series (Z2 & Z3) Category:Main Characters Category:Tetsujin 28 (manga) Category:Tetsujin 28 (1963) Category:Tetsujin 28 (1980) Category:Tetsujin 28 FX Category:Tetsujin 28 (Imagawa) Category:Tetsujin 28 (movie) Category:Tetsujin 28 Gao! Category:Tetsujn 28 (Manga) Category:Tetsujin 28 (Manga) Category:Tetsujin 28 (Emperor's Emblem)